What If: Treasure Cloud
by coolsville times
Summary: Just a little one shot that takes place during the beginning of the episode "Treasure Cloud". What if things had gone differently to suit a little romantic fluff? Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sky Dancers or the bits of dialogue in italics and since "Treasure Cloud" is the title to an episode of Sky Dancers I don't own that either.

**Note:** To people who have seen "Treasure Cloud" I have tweaked the beginning a bit, but that's the whole point of fanfic, right? For everyone who reads, and actually likes this little one-shot, you have AlyssC01 to thank for putting the episode up on youtube for me to watch, enjoy and be inspired by. Now it's up to you to decide whether or not me being 'inspired' was a good thing. [Which means you have to review; hint hint] Things in "_italics"_ are actual quotes from the show, but they might be said by different people and things in_ 'italics'_ are thoughts.

**Summary:** This is just a little one-shot about the beginning of the episode "Treasure Cloud" and how it would have been if things had gone differently at the school.

* * *

Slam ran as fast as he could to get to the shelter of the main building of High Hope Dance Academy. The rain was beating down on him as he ran and the wind was slowing his pace, pushing against his efforts.

Slam saw the building come into his line of vision and he wondered if he would get there before the rest of the students closed the doors. With his last bit of strength, Slam quickened his pace and ran through the steadily closing doors just in time.

Behind him he heard his fellow classmates lock the transparent doors securely. A few seconds later, though, their gesture was proven redundant as a bolt of lightening struck down from the sky and the large windows above shattered to pieces.

Startled, Slam flew to the ground and covered his head to protect it from flying bits of sharp glass. Seconds later, Slam stood and as the students around him screamed and scattered, he noticed that even though the glass had missed his head, his arms were cut badly and bleeding. He looked back at the remnants of the windows overhead, wondering if there were anyway to cover up the gaping holes and somehow stop the harsh, cold winds and rain from coming into the school.

_"Slam, leave it!"_ A voice yelled making Slam turn to look at the far side of the room.

It was Jade and Angelica.

_"We have to take shelter. They just upgraded the storm to a hurricane on the news."_ Jade yelled, trying to make herself heard over the howling wind and still screaming students, no doubt headed to safety.

_"Where's everyone else?"_ Slam yelled back, walking a few steps closer to the girls in hopes that they would be able to hear him better.

_"Everyone is in the basement, except for Breeze!"_ Angelica shouted, words flowing into, and almost getting lost, in the high winds. _"He's in the dance hall trying to save all the instruments."_

Slam rolled his eyes. It was just like Breeze to think of trivial matters such as instruments at a time like this.

"You girls stay here, I'll get him." Slam yelled, starting off in the direction of the dance hall.

Just as he was getting good traction on the wet floor and felt it was safe enough to quicken his pace, Jade grabbed his arm.

"Not without us, you're not!" She told him stubbornly, Angelica behind her nodding in agreement.

Slam once again found himself rolling his eyes.

_'Just like a woman to want to put herself in danger.'_ He thought, but gave a nod of approval anyway. They would follow even if he said no, so why not go with his blessing?

As the three ran to the dance hall, the sound of trees breaking and their limbs hitting the roof could be heard from outside, arousing discomfort in the pit of Jade's stomach. Pushing herself past her physical limits, Jade struggled to keep Slam's pace, basking in the comfort of knowing he was beside her.

When they reached the dance hall, Breeze was placing a large tarp over the piano in the middle of the room. Upon seeing him, Angelica ran over and threw her arms around him, almost knocking a startled Breeze to the floor.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried. Over half of the academy is already completely destroyed."

Breeze, recovering from his immediate shock, returned the embrace and looked towards Jade and Slam at the door.

"Where's Dame Skyla and Camille?" He asked.

"Last time I saw them, they were trying to get everyone down in the basement." Jade told him, jumping slightly as Slam put his arm around her shoulders.

"As much as I hate to say it, we'd better leave the instruments to fend for themselves and get down to the basement with the others." Slam said, turning to leave, Jade by his side.

Breeze nodded and went to follow the two out the door, arm still around Angelica.

Almost as soon as Jade and Slam left the room, a large lighting fixture fell from the ceiling, separating the two couples.

"Yo, Breeze! You guys ok?" Slam yelled, trying to see around the enormous theatrical light.

"We're fine. You two had better head down to the basement while Gel and I find another way out." Breeze yelled back, helping a fallen Angelica to her feet.

"You sure?" Slam asked, holding Jade close to him as a large boulder fell through the ceiling.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You two go ahead, we'll catch up later." Breeze assured, running with Angelica across the room to the other exit.

Slam reluctantly left his friends behind and ran with Jade to safety.

* * *

-Breeze and Angelica-

As soon as Breeze and Angelica left the dance hall, they found themselves faced with two options. A path through the rest of the classrooms or the dorms.

"Which way is faster?" Angelica asked, looking around in each direction.

"The classrooms but that was one of the first places hit by storm damages. We'll have to take the long way around through the dorms." Breeze replied, taking her hand and starting off down the hall.

* * *

-Slam and Jade-

"Are you sure we did the right thing by leaving them?" Jade asked, trying to dodge flying debris.

"He practically told us to beat it, Jade. We didn't have any other choice. They'll be fine." Slam reassured.

Jade nodded and swerved to her left in order to avoid another falling boulder.

"Maybe building a school in the middle of nature isn't the best idea in the world." She remarked.

"I hear you." Slam replied, grabbing Jade's hand and turning down a side hall.

"Slam, what are you doing? The basement is that way!" Jade exclaimed, skidding to a halt.

"There are less obstacles this way. No broken windows." Slam reminded, tugging on Jade's hand to get her moving.

Jade looked skeptically at the windows over their own head and thought back to the windows in the main hall. Deciding that Slam was probably right, she nodded and they took off.

Just then, a bolt of lightening struck down and a tree collapsed through the windows overhead.

Slam threw Jade to the ground and covered her body with his. When the glass had settled around them, Jade looked up and said: "I guess you spoke too soon."

Slam gave her a tiny glare, but offered her help off the floor none the less.

* * *

-Breeze and Angelica-

"Now what are we going to do?" Angelica asked, staring fearfully at a large boulder blocking hers and Breeze's path through the boys dorms.

Breeze looked around and started off in the direction of the girls dorms.

"This way!" He yelled, dragging a tired Angelica behind him.

"If I ever run into mother nature, remind me to give her what for." Angelica muttered, trying to keep up.

"Oh come on, Gel. Isn't this exciting?" Breeze asked, laughing sarcastically.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

* * *

-Slam and Jade-

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jade asked skeptically.

Slam had drug her down another side hall five minutes ago and there was still no sign of the stairs leading to the basement.

"Not in particularly." Slam joked.

"Please tell me you're joking." Jade stated, getting nervous.

Slam slowed down his pace and looked behind him at Jade. Seeing true anguish on her features, he stopped completely and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm joking. If you don't believe me, turn that corner and tell me what you see." He assured, pointing a little ways down the hall.

Jade raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. When she rounded the corner and saw the stairs leading to the basement, she turned and laughing with relief, ran back to Slam and practically threw herself into his arms.

"Remind me to never doubt you again." She told him, still laughing.

"Don't worry, I will." He returned, taking her hand and leading her to the basement.

When they finally reached the others, Skyla greeted them with a look of relief.

"Thank goodness you two are alright." She gushed, hugging Jade.

"Where are Angelica and Breeze?" Camille asked, looking around.

"We're right here." Angelica exclaimed happily, skipping down the steps with Breeze behind her.

"Are you both alright?" Skyla asked, checking for physical injuries.

"Yeah, we're fine." Breeze said, taking Angelica's hand.

"Slam, what happened to your arm?" Camille asked, a horrified look on her face. Slam looked down at his arms curiously. In all the commotion he had forgotten all about the escapade in the front hall.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He shrugged. "Just flesh wounds."

"You should still have it checked out, man. The storm is mostly over so you should probably head over to the nurse's office." Breeze told him, heading back up the basement steps.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Skyla was standing in the dance hall with a short, round contractor with a yellow hard hat on standing beside her.

_"You's gots some real problems here, Dame Skyla."_ The man said, looking around. _"Some serious structural damage. The whole roof is caving in, all the windows have to be replaced and not to mention all the ceilings and the entire electrical system has to be rewired. I don't have to be a fortune teller to tell you, this is gonna cost a fortune." _The man finished holding up a calculator.

_"Oh and I have a prediction for you; no way on earth will I ever be able to pay for this."_ Skyla replied in mild horror. _"Are you sure you didn't add a couple of extra zeros?"_ She asked, hopefully.

The man shook his head sadly and walked away.

_"Don't worry, Dame Skyla." _Camille said reassuringly. _"We could all do odd jobs, maybe teach dance classes on the side and earn enough to pay for the repairs."_

"No need to worry, Camille, I will figure out something. In the meantime, however, please do not mention any of this to the others. I wouldn't want to ruin their quality time together by having them worry." Skyla said, gesturing to the middle of the dance floor where Angelica and Breeze were sweeping glass.

Angelica suddenly laughed at something Breeze said and Breeze smiled. Soon, however, Skyla's attentions wandered to Jade and Slam on the other side of the room. Slam, who's right arm held a few scratches and his left arm, which had taken most of the damage, was wrapped and in a sling for the time being, was arguing with a fuming Jade who was, no doubt, trying to get him to take it easy.

Camille smiled and turned to Skyla, who shook her head.

"Oh, yes. We musnt interrupt the wonderful sound of fighting in the morning." Camille said, bursting into peals of laughter.

* * *

_This fic took me a long time to complete so I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to review and have a great day._

_-anon goddess_** ;)**


End file.
